


Дом на горе

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>к Неро обращается странный человек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на горе

**Author's Note:**

> бета Белый демон

Письмо нашла Кирие. Кто-то просто сунул конверт, запечатанный сургучом, в почтовый ящик – не было ни марок, ни почтового штемпеля, адрес отправителя расплылся из-за какой-то жидкости, попавшей на бумагу, а адресатом значился Неро.  
Некий мистер Карвер из Кирктауна писал, что ему необходима помощь человека отважного, умеющего хранить тайны и способного одолеть демона. Просил приехать, обещал скромную, но достойную оплату, стол и проживание за счёт клиента, но дорожные расходы ложились на исполнителя.  
– Поедешь? – спросила Кирие то ли с грустью, то ли с надеждой.  
Неро почесал в затылке, сунул письмо под тарелку с омлетом и принялся за еду, размышляя, стоит ли связываться с типом, который даже приглашение по-человечески обставить не может. Карвер не написал, в чём именно заключается дело, не назвал конкретной суммы.  
– Тут мне всё равно делать нечего, – поделился Неро с Кирие. – Хоть развеюсь.  
Она слабо улыбнулась.  
– Привезти что-нибудь? – Неро стало неловко.  
– Просто возвращайся скорее, – попросила Кирие.  
После завтрака, когда она устроилась у окна с шитьём, как раньше всегда устраивалась её мать, Неро поднялся в свою комнату, собрал в рюкзак всё необходимое: две смены белья, патроны для Розы, оружейную смазку и истрёпанную копию справочника по демонологии, подаренную Данте, – и развернул карту. Кирктаун находился довольно далеко, и добраться до него пешком не представлялось возможным. Почесав нос, Неро решил, что постарается затратить на дорогу как можно меньше денег, раз Карвер такой скряга.  
Он взял футляр с Королевой, закинул на плечо рюкзак, спустился вниз, стараясь не грохотать сапогами по лестнице слишком громко.  
– Скоро вернусь, – пообещал он Кирие и вышел в яркий солнечный день.

В порту орали чайки, и качались на волнах корабли и лодки, постанывая, будто у них от сидения в холодной воде болели трюмы.  
– Мистер Чепмен! – окликнул Неро знакомого капитана.  
Тот обернулся и тут же нахмурился, неодобрительно уставившись на не прикрытую рукавом правую руку Неро. Даже чёрная борода моряка сердито встопорщилась.  
– Чего тебе? – пробурчал он и прикрикнул на матроса, едва не уронившего в воду какой-то ящик.  
– Не знаете, кто идёт через Кирктаун? – Неро прищурился, а потом и прикрыл ладонью глаза – солнце отражалось во всём, в чём только могло отражаться, и каждая волна, каждый кусочек гладкого металла сверкали собственным ослепительным светом.  
– Я иду. – Капитан Чепмен выпрямился и упёр кулак в бедро. – Хочешь наняться юнгой на один рейс?  
Матросы и грузчики, таскавшие ящики с берега на борт, с радостью загоготали.  
Неро насупился, осторожно поставил Королеву на причал и сказал:  
– Грузчиком, – а потом аккуратно захватил призрачной ладонью тяжеленный металлический ящик, который волокли до этого четыре человека, и в одну секунду переставил его на палубу. – Ну? – Он широко улыбнулся, довольный произведённым эффектом.  
Капитан закрыл рот, поскучневшие грузчики вполголоса обругали Неро бесовским отродьем, и он повернулся к ним, ожидая, что кто-нибудь выскажется насчёт его матери.  
– А неплохая идея. – Капитан Чепмен басовито хохотнул. – Поможешь парням тут, разгрузишь всё в Кирктауне – и можешь не платить за проезд.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Неро.  
Он в пять минут перенёс весь груз на палубу, а потом, уже пристроив Королеву за огромной катушкой с тросом, снёс все ящики в трюм. Закашлял и зарокотал мотор катера.  
Неро вернулся на палубу. Все были чем-то заняты, он уселся рядом с футляром с мечом и задремал, когда катер, тарахтя и переваливаясь с волны на волну, вышел из бухты.

Растолкал его какой-то матрос, вонявший перегаром. И стоило Неро открыть глаза, как этот тип начал орать что-то про разгрузку, широко раскрывая рот.  
– Заткнись, – прогнусавил Неро, зажав себе рот. – И почисти зубы.  
Матрос замахнулся, но Неро подставил под кулак раскрытую правую ладонь, а потом легонько её сжал. Глаза матроса полезли из орбит, он заскулил. Неро брезгливо оттолкнул его и выпрямился.  
– Прибыли, – сообщил другой матрос, хмурый плечистый парень, на пару лет старше Неро. – Отрабатывай дорогу.  
Неро хотелось сначала умыться, но задержка на катере привела бы к новой ссоре, причём с людьми, которых Неро не желал убивать.  
Он поднял груз из трюма, проверил, в футляре ли Королева, и первой перенёс на берег её. Потом переставил на пристань ящики, попрощался с капитаном и ушёл, с демонстративной лёгкостью помахивая футляром с мечом.  
Жители Кирктауна смотрели на его руку и быстро отводили взгляды. Никто не искал ссоры, никто не убегал в ужасе. Горожане были заняты своими делами и не интересовались чужими.

Резкий ветер дул Неро в спину, когда он поднимался через зажатый между скалистыми горами город. Дорогу пришлось спрашивать три раза: нищенка замахала на Неро руками и заковыляла прочь с неожиданной прытью, аптекарь проворчал, что занят, и отвернулся. Только дети, смотревшие на лапу, словно завороженные, рассказали, что мистер Карвер живёт в большом доме в са-а-амом конце Новой улицы, почти на горе. Объяснив, как туда добраться, они попытались устроить Неро допрос, но он пообещал, что если они не отстанут, он превратится в демона, и они разбежались с восторженным визгом.  
Неро хмыкнул и пошёл в гору. Мистер Карвер и впрямь высоко забрался: особняк из тёсаного камня лепился к горе так, что часть, бывшая первым этажом на фасаде, к задней стене превращалась в подвал. Высокий кованый забор заканчивался острыми пиками, а между прутьями не мог бы протиснуться и ребёнок. Когда Неро подошёл к воротам, из огромной будки за ними показалась голова огромного тёмно-коричневого пса. Он глухо гавкнул пару раз, из будки выкатился пёс поменьше и, смешно подбрасывая толстую задницу, понёсся к дому, лая на бегу.  
"Нихрена себе сигнализация", – Неро поставил футляр с Королевой на землю и вытер покрытое пылью лицо. Умыться он забыл, и кожа зудела от солнца, пота и пыли.

Щенок вернулся к воротам, ведя за собой хозяина – высокого человека в синей замшевой куртке и чёрных штанах. Его узкое правильное лицо уже начало покрываться морщинами, а в чёрных волосах виднелась седина, но яркие голубые глаза смотрели ясно и настороженно.  
– Вы Неро? – спросил человек.  
Неро кивнул.  
– Меня зовут Карвер Хоук. – Открыв ворота, Карвер как ни в чём не бывало пожал демоническую лапу. – Проходите. – Он задержался, чтобы запереть тяжёлый замок.  
Из собачьего дома выскочили ещё два огромных щенка и, виляя короткими хвостами, запрыгали вокруг Неро.  
– Они не кусаются? – поинтересовался он.  
– Только по приказу. И если вы попытаетесь отобрать у них еду. – Карвер коротко улыбнулся. – Идите к матери, вы, бездельники. – Он указал рукой на будку, но щенки не послушались. Посидев секунду на месте, они побежали следом за Карвером и Неро, когда те направились к дому.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне кое-что. – Карвер нахмурился. – Никому не рассказывайте о том, что увидите и услышите в этом доме и под ним.  
– Почему это?  
– Во-первых, вам никто не поверит. Во-вторых, собаки загрызли не одного охотника за сокровищами, сунувшегося к нам. Парочку мне удалось отбить, связать и сдать городской полиции. – Он сделал едва заметную паузу перед последним словом, будто хотел сказать что-то другое. – Но если кто-нибудь проберётся в дом, мне придётся его убить.  
– Что вы прячете?  
– Сами увидите. – Карвер открыл перед Неро дверь дома.  
В полутёмном холле с каменным полом не обнаружилось ничего шокирующего: четыре большие вазы с лохматой травой и яркими цветами, статуи, изображавшие дракона и собаку, и несколько картин. На ценителя искусств Карвер совершенно не походил, и Неро решил, что в доме есть кто-нибудь ещё.  
– Сюда. – Они поднялись на второй этаж, в комнату, совмещавшую в себе, очевидно, функции кабинета и библиотеки. Яркий солнечный свет падал на широкий стол в центре, а полки с книгами, располагавшиеся вдоль стен, оставались в тени.  
Только когда Карвер предложил Неро сесть, тот вспомнил, что хочет умыться и спросил, где это можно сделать.  
– Вы заблудитесь. – Карвер снова коротко улыбнулся и проводил Неро вниз. В большой старомодной столовой был умывальник, а вход в уборную находился в кухне. "Странная планировка, странный дом, странный заказчик", – Неро чувствовал раздражающую растерянность, пытаясь понять, что за человек Карвер. Судя по осанке, он когда-то служил в армии, однако в его движениях и мимике до сих пор сохранилось что-то детское, мягкое и капризное. Хоть он и вёл себя как хозяин дома, у Неро складывалось ощущение, будто Карвер ждёт появления другой персоны, более ответственной, чем он сам. Подчинённые Кредо вели себя так, когда Неро приходил в штаб-квартиру, чтобы поговорить с ним.

Неро умылся, они вернулись в кабинет, Карвер подождал, пока Неро сядет, и сказал:  
– Мы пришли из другого мира. Я, Мерриль и собаки. Предки тех, кого вы видели во дворе.  
"На сумасшедшего этот тип не похож", – Неро перевёл взгляд с Карвера на щит на стене: серебряный грифон на синем поле поднял растопыренные когти. Но Неро интересовал не герб, а царапины, зарубки и вмятины на металлической окантовке. Щит явно использовали по назначению. Возможно, не слишком давно.  
– Хорошо, что вы не спрашиваете, не сошёл ли я с ума. – Карвер кивнул.  
– Меня не волнует, откуда вы явились. Меня интересуют демоны – и заплатите ли вы за то, чтобы я их убил.  
– Очень здраво, – хмыкнул Карвер. – Но сначала я должен рассказать всё по порядку. Мерриль сейчас придёт, она сможет дополнить мой рассказ. Лет десять назад я был командиром небольшого отряда весьма специфических воинов, а мой старший брат управлял компанией ещё более разношёрстной. Разница состояла в том, что я принадлежал к серьёзной международной организации, – он усмехнулся, – а моего брата можно было с равным успехом назвать и героем, и преступником. За ним охотились.  
Карвер перевёл дух, а Неро кивнул, демонстрируя, что слушает.  
– Однажды его отряд оказался зажат в ущелье, и Инквизиция готова была уничтожить их всех. Я находился неподалёку и, услышав об этом, решил вмешаться. Воспользовавшись своим положением, я прошёл через ряды Инквизиции, сказав, что уговорю брата сдаться.  
– Но вы же не собирались этого делать. – Неро нахмурился.  
– Ни в коем случае. – Улыбка Карвера стала шире, а потом он вдруг погрустнел. – Я знал, что в ущелье находится тайный вход на подземные тропы. И помог брату и всему его отряду бежать. Думаю, когда инквизиторы заявились в лагерь, они были очень недовольны. Но у нас тоже не всё шло гладко. Мы не могли вернуться на поверхность, у нас не было ни карты, ни компаса – ничего, что помогло бы нам ориентироваться под землёй. Мы просто шли вперёд, надеясь рано или поздно выбраться на поверхность или встретить других серых стражей – членов той самой международной организации. Поэтому время от времени, когда вся группа становилась лагерем, пары или тройки отправлялись на разведку. В последний раз я ушёл вместе с Мерриль и двумя мабари. Собаками.  
– Никогда не слышал о такой породе, – признался Неро.  
– Неудивительно. Они ведь из Тедаса.  
Неро пожал плечами, и Карвер продолжил:  
– Мы нашли заброшенное подземное поселение странного типа. Архитектура и устройство соответствовали традициям гномов. – Он сделал паузу, но Неро промолчал, рассудив, что в другом мире вполне могут жить гномы. – А украшения и найденное нами оружие были эльфийскими. К тому же, статуи и некоторые барельефы изображали эльфов и гномов рядом.  
Эльфы тоже не вызвали у Неро шока.  
– Мы собирались вернуться, но собаки остановились у входа в вырубленный в скале дворец и рычали на него. Тогда Мерриль предложила посмотреть, что там внутри. Это оказался храм или что-то вроде. Самое главное – там было большое тёмное зеркало. Мерриль однажды пыталась починить такое же. Разумеется, она пришла в восторг. – Карвер вздохнул. – Она дотронулась до него, и мы оказались в другом месте. – Он потёр лоб. – Столько раз придумывал, как буду рассказывать это кому-нибудь, но не могу описать. Как будто сменилась картинка в калейдоскопе.  
Почти бесшумно открылась дверь. Неро повернул голову к вошедшей девушке и выпучил глаза самым идиотским образом. Перед ним была эльфийка. В джинсах и чёрной футболке, с шёлковым зелёным платком на шее и кольчужными браслетами на запястьях, она могла бы, наверное, сойти за очень хрупкую обычную девушку даже не переодеваясь. Но у неё были острые уши и такое необычное лицо, что Неро сразу понял: перед ним не человек.  
– Здравствуйте, – произнесла она. – Меня зовут Мерриль.  
– Здравствуйте. – Неро встал и моргнул, понимая, что пялиться невежливо, но не в силах отвести взгляд от удивительного существа.  
– Обычно я ношу платок или капюшон, но Карвер сказал, что мы должны быть с вами честны, надеюсь, я не причинила вам неудобств. – Она говорила торопливо и смущённо, будто захлёбываясь словами.  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке. – Неро чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Мерриль была одновременно трогательной, как ребёнок, и красивой, как сказочная фея. "Она и есть сказочное существо, дубина", – мысленно обругал себя Неро.  
Мерриль опустилась в кресло рядом с Карвером, они обменялись загадочно многозначительными взглядами, а Неро сел на своё место.  
– На чём я остановился? – спросил Карвер, будто появление Мерриль выбило его из колеи так же, как Неро.  
– Вы оказались в другом месте.  
– Да, – сказал Карвер. – Здесь.  
– Это всё моя вина. – Мерриль посмотрела вниз, а потом на Неро. – Не надо было трогать зеркало.  
– Не вини себя, – вздохнул Карвер. – Мы вышли из пещеры и, поплутав по тоннелям, оказались в подвале заброшенного дома. Здесь, в Кирктауне.  
– Мы пытались вернуться, – подхватила Мерриль, – но зеркало не отзывалось. Я провела ритуал, который, как я думала, поможет нам, но вместо этого...  
– Появились демоны? – догадался Неро.  
Мерриль и Карвер кивнули.  
– Мы убили нескольких и решили оставаться возле зеркала, сколько можем, чтобы защищать людей по эту сторону, – сказал Карвер.  
"Очень благородно", – подумал Неро.  
– У нас было немного золота, и здесь мы оказались богачами. Так что отремонтировали этот дом и поселились здесь. Местные говорят, что в подвале начинается ход в пещеры, в которых и раньше обитали страшные существа. – Карвер пожал плечами. – Нас считают чудаками.  
– Мы прожили тут несколько лет, соорудили массу ловушек в тоннелях, поставили несколько дверей, – печально, словно жалуясь, произнесла Мерриль.  
– Но я старею, – сказал Карвер.  
– А моя магия иссякла. После того, как я в последний раз пыталась починить зеркало, оно исказилось. Появился огромный демон, с которым мы не смогли справиться.  
– Мы сбежали. Заперли все двери и решили, что если он пройдёт через все ловушки, то утратит часть сил и нам будет проще его убить. Но потом я услышал про вас и сразу же написал. – Карвер слегка улыбнулся. – Подумал, вы сможете решить эту проблему.  
– Я думаю, я смогу. – Неро улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами. – Если, конечно, она ещё не решилась сама собой – демон запросто мог нарваться на ваши ловушки и погибнуть.  
– Может быть, он не может или не хочет уйти от зеркала, – предположила Мерриль.  
– Сидит там и ждёт, – мрачно произнёс Карвер.  
– Дождётся меня. – Неро понял, что рад возможности подраться с демоном.  
– Когда покончите с ним, разбейте зеркало, – сказал Карвер. – Мы решили прекратить попытки. Всё равно из них не выходит ничего хорошего.  
– Окей.  
– Я пойду с вами... – начал Карвер.  
– Один справлюсь, – перебил Неро. – Но если демон до сих пор не пришёл прямо сюда, можно мне поесть сначала?  
Мерриль начала смешно извиняться – она как раз приготовила обед, но забыла сказать об этом, разволновавшись из-за встречи с Неро.  
– Я не очень часто разговариваю с людьми, – добавила она.  
"Как же им тут должно быть одиноко", – подумал Неро.

Они спустились в столовую. Карвер и Мерриль, похоже, не разговаривали за едой о делах, поэтому Неро узнал всю историю породы мабари за пределами Тедаса. За годы, проведённые в Кирктауне, Карвер, несмотря на свою необщительность, приобрёл определённую известность, как заводчик необычных собак, умных, отважных и сильных.  
– Мабари набирают популярность. – Мерриль улыбнулась.  
– Да, за щенками приезжают издалека и хорошо за них платят. Никогда не думал, что сделаю состояние на собаках. – Карвер усмехнулся.  
– Спасибо. – Неро положил вилку. Он чувствовал себя неловко и хотел поскорее уйти. Наверное, Карвер понял это, потому что почти сразу проводил Неро в подвал, а потом – чуть дальше вперёд по подземному коридору.  
Они остановились перед тяжёлой, окованной железом дверью.  
– Вот ключи. – Карвер протянул ему связку и рассказал о примитивных ловушках, ожидавших впереди.  
– Разберусь, – сказал Неро.  
– Уничтожьте демона и разбейте зеркало, – напомнил Карвер.  
– Хорошо. – Неро пожал плечами, заодно разминая их, сунул ключи в карман плаща и, закинув Королеву на плечо, пошёл вперёд по тоннелю.

Миновав ловушки и другие двери, он оказался в узкой длинной пещере, продолжении тоннеля – и здесь ждали демоны.  
Их было так много, будто кто-то открыл врата в ад. Одни атаковали Неро, другие пытались прорваться в тоннель за его спиной. Захлопнув дверь и прижавшись к ней спиной, Неро разогнал ближайших и, ругаясь, повернул ключ в замке. Теперь все демоны, толпившиеся в пещере, бросились на него.  
– Дай нам пройти! – рычал самый огромный, рогатый и покрытый шипами, с длинными когтистыми лапами.  
– Хуй тебе. – Неро ухмыльнулся.  
Из-за тесноты Роза только мешала, и Неро орудовал Королевой. Когда он понял, что и её здесь маловато, он призвал свою демоническую силу. Отброшенные превращением демоны снова ринулись в бой, и ослепительный росчерк Ямато остановил их.  
– Так-то получше будет, – пробормотал Неро себе под нос, и эхо разнесло слова по закоулкам пещеры. Казалось, из каждого угла вылезло по демону – и все они хотели убить Неро. Огромные рычали и размахивали лапами, силясь достать его. Пытались растоптать, высоко задирая толстые ноги. Другие, выглядевшие как обнажённые женщины с рогами, изгибались в магическом танце и посылали в Неро молнии. Третьи – пылающие бесформенные слизняки – пытались зацепить его тонкими подвижными лапами. Они пытались окружить его, не оставить пространства для маневра. Неро непрерывно атаковал, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, и ни один демон не был достаточно быстр, чтобы ранить его. "Карвер слегка ошибся в подсчётах", – веселясь, думал Неро. Бой захватил его полностью. Уверенный, что демоны не сумеют пробраться за дверь, и раньше останавливавшую их, он сражался в полную силу. Ширины пещеры как раз хватало, чтобы от души размахнуться двумя мечами, и Неро пользовался этим. Когда он продвинулся вперёд, отойдя от двери, некоторым демонам удалось проскочить ему за спину. Иногда им удавалось задеть его, но он не обращал внимания на удары, приходившиеся по синей тени, и едва замечал, когда демон доставал его самого. Кровавая морось повисла в воздухе, Неро дышал ею и хмелел от злой радости или весёлого бешенства – он не знал, от чего именно, и не желал знать. Он жил в сражении и был счастлив.  
Продолжая двигаться, он в конце концов оказался в пещере с зеркалом, и демоны пришли туда следом за ним. Ядовитый тёмно-зелёный свет, шедший от блестящего непрозрачного стекла, искажал силуэты и как будто замедлял движения. Неро продолжал драться и слишком поздно заметил, что устал. Ямато остался в его ладони, но синяя тень исчезла, оставив смертное тело Неро наедине с опасностью и болью, которая ждала этого момента, чтобы впиться в каждую рану, в каждую мелкую царапину, в каждый синяк, полученный Неро.  
Огромный рогатый демон ударил Неро в грудь, отшвыривая к стене. Неро приложился затылком о камень, и перед глазами всё поплыло. Не видя противников, он наугад отмахивался мечами, слабея с каждой секундой.  
"Неужели всё так и закончится?!" – он рассердился на самого себя, и силы вернулись к нему ненадолго. Зрение прояснилось, и тень вернулась на своё место.  
– Рано обрадовались. – Неро улыбнулся всем этим тварям и бросился на них.  
Он рубил, пинал, колол, обходил и преодолевал защитные приёмы тварей. Уклонялся от молний, ударов, бросков, огненных объятий и чудовищных пинков. Совершенно вымотавшись, он вдруг оказался перед зеркалом. Мельком взглянул на тёмную поверхность и повернулся к ней спиной. Демоны наступали, а тень снова пропала – так невовремя.  
Отступая, Неро прижался спиной к зеркалу. Нечто чуждое и в то же время до боли знакомое коснулось его правого плеча. Неро вздрогнул и страшная, окончательная усталость парализовала его тело. Он проиграл.  
"Нет, ещё нет, – подумал рядом с ним кто-то другой. – Тебе просто нужно больше силы".  
"Это точно, – откликнулся Неро. – Только где же её взять?"  
– Дай сюда меч. – Кто-то отпихнул его в сторону. И демоны шарахнулись от зеркала.  
Покосившись через плечо, Неро увидел брата Данте. Этот человек в синем плаще, с топорщащимися надо лбом волосами, неровно отброшенными назад, не мог быть никем другим.  
Неро нахмурился и попытался сжать рукоять Ямато покрепче.  
– Опять глупости, – пробормотал брат Данте и ударил Неро кулаком в ухо.  
Перед глазами потемнело, на мгновение Неро потерял концентрацию – и Ямато.  
– Наконец-то, – удовлетворённо вздохнул синий демон рядом с ним. – А теперь не путайся под ногами.  
– Ты охуел, – сказал Неро, но отступил в дальний угол пещеры. Вытащил Розу и приготовился защищаться. Демоны уже отошли от шока и бросились на брата Данте. Те, кому не хватило места рядом с ним, атаковали Неро, но нарвались на пули. Самых живучих Неро встретил мечом.  
Всё тело болело, и бой уже был не в радость, но Неро дрался из упрямства, злясь на собственную слабость и побеждая её каждым движением.  
Ямато сверкал впереди, в центре пещеры. Синий демон метался среди других, оставляя за собой разрубленные тела, которые разваливались уже когда он разрезал на куски новых противников. Предсмертные вопли демонов слились в единый непрекращающийся вой, разбавленный хрустом призванных синим демоном призрачных мечей. Ямато пел свою песнь, и Неро непривычно было слышать эту новую мелодию.  
"Старую, – поправил он сам себя, когда демоны закончились. – Меч ведь раньше принадлежал ему".

– Почему здесь ты, а не Данте? – Человек в синем плаще со щелчком убрал Ямато в ножны.  
– Потому что мне предложили это задание, – проворчал Неро. – Ты-то вообще кто такой?  
"Ты разве не знаешь?" – брови человека шевельнулись.  
– Вергилий. Сын Спарды, – сказал он. – А ты?  
– Неро. – Неро вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони, не выпуская Розу.  
Вергилий слегка поморщился.  
– Из Фортуны, – добавил Неро и, не спуская глаз с Вергилия, поковылял к зеркалу.  
– Вот как. Ещё один охотник на демонов. – Вергилий слегка улыбнулся, потом взглянул на свою руку, мерцавшую голубым светом. – Мне пора. Уйди с дороги.  
– Нет. – Неро опёрся на Королеву, уперев кончик клинка в каменный пол. – Пока не объяснишь мне, в чём дело.  
Вергилий нахмурился, но остановился и даже не взялся за рукоять Ямато.  
– Что зеркало – это портал в другой мир, ты уже знаешь?  
Неро кивнул.  
– Что Ямато можно открыть врата в ад или закрыть их?..  
– Догадывался.  
– В чём заключалась твоё задание? – казалось, Вергилий заскучал.  
– Убить демона и разбить зеркало.  
– Демонов больше нет и, если разобьёшь зеркало, не будет. Дай пройти. – Вергилий всё-таки взялся за рукоять меча.  
– Что ты собираешься делать на той стороне? – Неро заставил себя выпрямиться, едва не заорав от боли.  
Вергилий закатил глаза.  
– Закрыть врата. Только Данте не рассказывай. Просто разбей зеркало, доложись заказчику или как у вас там принято – и забудь обо мне.  
– Не могу. Я видел тебя... когда был ранен. Как мы связаны?  
Вергилий снова взглянул на свою руку. Она была почти прозрачной, и Неро понял, почему он так торопится.  
– Я тебя создал.  
– Как? – Неро потряс головой.  
– Как создают демонов? – Вергилий невесело рассмеялся. – Слепил из снега, стекла и демонической силы.  
Неро понял, что у него отвисла челюсть, и закрыл рот.  
В одно мгновение Вергилий оказался рядом с ним, толкнул в плечо и шагнул прямо в тёмную поверхность зеркала. Дёрнувшись следом, Неро чуть не налетел носом на кончик Ямато.  
– И не вздумай за мной ходить. – Раздался приглушённый голос Вергилия. – Просто занимайся своими делами.  
– А не то что?! – возмутился Неро. – Отшлёпаешь меня? Развоплотишь?  
– Вышвырну обратно. Разбей зеркало, Неро. Возвращайся домой и забудь обо всей этой истории. – Кончик Ямато исчез.  
– Эй! А Карверу-то что сказать?  
– Что он не сможет вернуться.  
– А ты?..  
– Что – я?  
– Вернёшься?  
– Что ты сделаешь, если я скажу "нет"? Ринешься следом, чтобы погибнуть? Пожалуешься Данте, и он сделает то же самое? Я не собираюсь возвращаться.  
"Ну и хрен с тобой", – зло подумал Неро.  
– Разбей зеркало, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Вернёшься и сам разобьёшь. – Неро хмыкнул, прикидывая вес конструкции.  
– Как вы меня все достали. – Донеслись до него едва слышные слова Вергилия.  
Тёмное стекло подёрнулось зеленоватым туманом и успокоилось, застыло.  
Неро стоял перед зеркалом. Ошарашенный, растерянный и смертельно уставший, он не мог шевельнуться.  
"Как бы Данте поступил на моём месте?.. – он опустился на колени, потом сел на пол и провёл ладонью по лицу. – Стал бы ждать возвращения Вергилия?.. Или разбил бы зеркало? Да хрен бы он так поступил", – Неро представил себе Данте, бдящего в пещере, и хмыкнул.  
Протянул руку к зеркалу, прикоснулся синей лапой к гладкой поверхности – и зеркало уменьшилось. "Нет, – понял Неро. – Это я увеличился". Тело стало огромным и лёгким, раны зажили, а усталость как рукой сняло. Неро превратился целиком.  
Он осторожно выпрямился, чтобы не задеть головой свод пещеры. Королева увеличилась вместе с ним, и Неро поднял тяжёлое красное лезвие, взглянул на него, но не увидел своего отражения. Убрав меч за спину, он подхватил зеркало, легко сломав каменное основание, будто это был вафельный рожок.  
"А ведь я могу просто унести его с собой", – Неро повернулся к выходу.  
Чтобы пройти в тоннель, пришлось пригнуться, а потом и вовсе превратиться в человека, но демоническая сила не оставила его. Он нёс зеркало на плече, будто оно весило не больше куска фанеры такого же размера.

– Почему вы его не разбили?! – Карвер смотрел на зеркало с ужасом. Мерриль – с любопытством. – Не трогай! – крикнул Карвер, но она уже подошла и протянула руку к поверхности, но не коснулась её.  
– Всё в порядке. – Мерриль с улыбкой обернулась к Карверу. – Оно спит. Кто-то установил связь с той стороны, но закрыл проход.  
– Что это значит? – Неро нахмурился.  
– Сейчас никто не попадёт на другую сторону. Но когда тот, кто закрыл за собой дверь, захочет её открыть, он сможет вернуться.  
"Хитрожопый наглец", – подумал Неро.  
– Мне нужно позвонить, – сказал он вслух. – У вас есть телефон?  
– Да. – Карвер смутился. – Только мы его редко включаем.  
Он проводил Неро в маленький чулан под лестницей, где на столе стоял старомодный телефонный аппарат. Вилка была выдернута из телефонной розетки, и Неро воткнул её обратно.  
– Я не доверяю этой штуке, – поделился Карвер. – Не знаю, зачем согласился её установить.  
– Вы нашли отличное решение, – хмыкнул Неро. – Включать только когда нужно.  
Карвер вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Неро набрал номер Данте.  
– Какого хрена тебе нужно? – лениво поинтересовался тот.  
– Вергилий забрал Ямато, – сказал Неро.  
– Что?! – Послышался грохот, как если бы Данте свалился со стула и уронил телефон со стола. – Что? – повторил Данте через несколько секунд.  
– Вергилий забрал Ямато. – Неро ухмыльнулся. – Если подвезёшь меня из Кирктауна, покажу тебе одну хреновину. И расскажу, как всё было. Приезжай на грузовике.  
– Ты охренел, – сказал Данте.  
– Не больше, чем твой братец. – Неро вспомнил, как Вергилий описал его появление на свет, и запоздало обиделся.  
Данте помолчал.  
– Ну? Я могу, конечно, выбраться и сам, но тогда ты ничего не узнаешь.  
– Ладно. Приеду. Насчёт грузовика спрошу у Леди, но не обещаю. – Данте вздохнул. – Где тебя искать?  
– У Карвера. – Неро назвал адрес и повесил трубку.  
Представил себе лицо Данте и ухмыльнулся снова.


End file.
